pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
Apocalypse
Apocalypse is a level of Plants vs Zombies. It takes place at the player's backyard. It consists of a 6x9 area, with the middle rows being the former pool rows. Here, Zombies have bombarded your neighnourhood, damaging your house and your lawn, and setting numerous hazards. Later on the level, the zombies will even threaten the player with mass-destruction weaponry, which however have an unexpectedly small yield when used. Effects on the Game This is one of the levels with the most hazards of the game. First, the pool rows' water has been vaporised from the heat, but there still are some 3-6 puddles of water in them, allowing you to plant aquatic plants on them. At the other spaces of the pool rows, you can plant non-aquatic plants only. Also, 3-6 spaces of the lawn are covered by flames, and cannot be planted. However, a Minty Leaf or a Leek can extinquish the fire. Furthermore, 2-4 spaces will be covered by bricks that fell from the roof, and only Flower Pots can be planted on them. What's more, 3 craters will appear at random spaces, which will heal themselves over time. Also, the last column from the left will be covered by Graves, which can be normally destroyed by Grave Busters. FInally, one random space at the top row will be covered by a piece of fence, which cannt be planted on by any means. If a space at the last column is covered by a puddle (something rare to happen), no graves will appear at that space, but a Zombie will appear normally from the puddle. You can use a Minty Leaf to prevent that from happening. Because of the heat, plants which have to do with ice (e.g. Winter Melon, Freepeater etc.) won't attack until you use a Minty Leaf at them. If said plant is also a mushroom (e.g Antarctic-shroom) it will both wake up and get frosty. Every now and then, 1-3 Zombers will enter the map, ready to drop their payload at your plants. If the bombs dropped are conventional, an Umbrella Leaf can save the plants from a sole bomb, destroying itself in the process. Upgrades of the Leaf may be able to withstand more bombs, or even save from a mass destruction weapon. Also, anti-air plants such as the AAA Gun may be able to throw the Zombers off the sky before they reach their targets. Finally, every flag, 1-3 of your plants will get exhausted from the heat and stop attacking. This has the most chance to happen to a snow-related plant. Use Minty Leaves to cure them. However, this level has some advantages. First, when a pea passes from a flaming space, it will get heated (without becoming a Flaming Pea) and do 1.5 damage to the zombie it hits. Also, the power of Torchwood-related plants and explosive plants is doubled -using Gatling Peas and Cluster Peas with Black Napalm Torchwoods can create a tremendous force against the Zombies. Furthermore, when a Zombie passes through a flaming space, it will get 1 damage per second. Metallic Armor wearing Zombies, Robotic Zombies, Vehicle Zombies and Metallic Helmet wearing Zombies get double damage, and non-metallic armor wearing Zombies (like "Firefighter" Zombies ) are unaffected. Finally, Zombonies' ice trails melt faster. Category:Areas Category:Areas with Water Sun You start off with 75 Sun. Sun falls at lahf the rate of Day levels. Mushrooms will be mid-awake, acting slower, until you use Coffee Beans. Sometimes, a Sun Bomb will appear, travelling really fast downwards. If it hits the ground, it will destroy the plant it hits. If you manage to click it before it hits the ground, it will explode in mid-air, and creating 3 Suns. Plants obtained during this level (Before the level) Minty Leaf (Level ??-1) Pea Bomb (Level ??-2) Firefighter Pea (Level ??-3) Pumpkin Gourd (Level ??-4)Crazy Dave's Garage Key (Level ??-5) Gas Basin (Level ??-6) Summer Cabbage (level ??-7) Ultra Peashooter (in Apocalypse levels, Torch Peashooter lasts for 1,5 minutes, and Frostbite Peashooter lasts for 0.5 minutes. Future Peashooter last the normal 1 minute.) (level ??-8) Pea-C Crazy Dave's Speech (Pool level, Crazy Dave appears) -Hello neighbour! -It seems you are more than every body expected! -You stopped the zombie menace! -Well do- *stops speaking, a bomb explodes* -What the- *another bomb explodes* -Something really wacky is going on in the neighbourhood! *a third bomb explodes, screen changes to Apocalypse* -Holy macaroni! -The zombies are bombarding the neighbourhood! - ... I think I should get outta here! -Good luck, neighbour! *Gets out of the screen, shouting "Crazy time!"* Category:Areas Category:Areas with Water